Pense à Moi
by Ellana-san
Summary: basé sur l'épisode 2010 et ce qui aurait pu se passer dans les "scènes manquantes". Jack/Sam tout du long.


_Un petit os de Pâques pour vous. Il se situe dans l'épisode 2010 et se concentre sur les scènes « manquantes » si on peut dire lol. La chanson est « Pense à moi » de Johnny Halliday mais si vous ne connaissez pas et que vous voulez découvrir je vous conseille de chercher sur you tube la version de Julie Zennatti c'est avec cette version là que j'ai écrit cette histoire. _

**_Pense à moi_**

Jack l'observa avec colère tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour contenir sa fureur –ou sa peine ?- et expirait lentement.

« Ouais. » lâcha-t-elle, et il sut simplement que la discussion était finie.

Tout comme des années plus tôt et sans surprise, elle se détourna de lui et s'éloigna à pas vifs et rageurs. Sa mâchoire se contracta dans un sursaut de dégoût. Il détestait ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle. Le Major Carter qu'il avait connu était une femme courageuse et droite. Mais elle n'était plus militaire maintenant… Et cette femme-là lui donnait envie de vomir.

De quel droit venait-elle le chercher après tout ce temps pour quémander une aide qu'il refuserait de lui donner quand bien même se serait-elle trainée à genoux devant lui ?

De quel droit lui jetait-elle après tout ce temps qu'_ils _avaient fait une erreur ? Lui, n'avait fait aucune erreur. Aucune. Il avait vu clair dans le jeu des Ashens et c'était bien pourquoi il en était là aujourd'hui. Mis au placard, isolé et seul.

Cessant de fixer le point où son ancien second venait de disparaître, Jack se détourna avec agacement.

Il était très bien tout seul. La solitude lui convenait. Au moins, il y avait moins de chances de rencontrer l'hypocrisie pure au fin fond du Minnesota. Moins de chances que ses soit disant amis se retournent contre lui. Moins de chances qu'une femme le trahisse et lui brise le cœur.

Car c'était bien de ça qu'il était question.

Il avait éprouvé des sentiments forts pour Carter, des sentiments tellement profonds qu'il avait un jour craint de s'y noyer… Et à raison. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle l'avait rejeté. Et pourquoi ? Pour la solution miraculeuse qu'apportaient les Ashens. Pour la vie parfaitement normale que lui offrait ce type. Pour des choses futiles qui n'auraient même pas dû avoir leur place dans leur univers.

Il pouvait l'admettre aujourd'hui, la trahison de Daniel et Teal'c avait été douloureuse, mais tellement moins que celle de Carter… Carter… Carter avait pris un poignard et le lui avait planté en plein cœur le jour où elle s'était ouvertement opposée à lui devant Hammond, le Président de l'époque et Kinsey pour soutenir son cher ambassadeur.

Il avait compris à cet instant que non seulement il avait perdu son combat solitaire contre les Ashens mais qu'en plus de ça, il avait perdu Carter.

Et ça faisait toujours mal.

De quel droit revenait-elle le hanter la bouche en cœur et sans même une parole d'excuse ?

De quel droit ?!

Pourtant…

Pourtant son petit discours résonnait en lui, et y trouvait un écho. C'était le sort d'une galaxie entière qui se jouait… Quelle place avaient d'anciennes rancœurs là dedans ? Il était en colère, oui… Il leur en voulait toujours, oui… Mais… s'il s'entêtait dans son refus de les aider… les Ashens gagnaient. Et si la guerre n'était pas perdue, si toutes ces années passées en hiatus n'avaient été qu'une bataille désertée alors… alors, il voulait revenir dans le jeu.

Il n'était pas obligé de redevenir ami avec les autres…

Il n'était pas obligé de dissimuler sa colère et ni son ressentiment.

Il n'était pas obligé de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils perdraient tous s'ils parvenaient à envoyer un message en arrière.

Daniel et Janet avaient chacun une situation confortable de ce qu'il en savait et Carter… Carter ne serait plus mariée à son ambassadeur. Rien que ce seul fait était une raison suffisante pour le faire.

Oh, il lui en voulait… Mais s'il l'avait aimée moins, s'il avait été capable de cesser de l'aimer… Peut-être que sa rancœur se serait transformée en désintérêt blasé, comme c'était le cas pour le reste de ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il n'y avait que pour elle que la fureur brûlait encore. Uniquement pour elle.

Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la détestait à la fois.

Parce qu'il voulait être en colère mais que le simple sourire qu'elle avait eu en le voyant avait mis du baume sur les griffures laissées sur son cœur.

Parce qu'il voulait être indifférent mais que sa douleur l'avait touché.

Jack lâcha un soupir et embrassa le lac du regard.

Il aurait pu prédire à la seconde où elle était apparue qu'elle allait une fois de plus bouleverser sa vie…

Ce soir… Ce soir, il partirait pour Colorado Springs. Il fallait récupérer ce qu'ils pouvaient.

_Je donnerai mon âme  
A l'enfant que tu voulais  
Je donnerai mes larmes  
Au regard que tu avais  
Je donnerai la flamme  
Au souffle que tu portais  
Je donnerai les larmes  
Aux batailles qui nous perdaient_

Jack prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière, savourant le goût amer qui s'en dégageait. Amertume… Approprié pour la situation actuelle.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce pub en compagnie de Daniel, Carter et Janet. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il s'était retrouvé obligé de s'asseoir à côté de son ancien second quand il avait visé la place entre l'archéologue et le docteur.

La discussion était forcée et tendue mais il ne fit aucun effort pour intervenir ou apaiser les choses. Les observer se tortiller sur leurs chaises en lui jetant des regards coupables était satisfaisant. Doucereuse vengeance.

Carter en revanche n'était pas perturbée par ses fautes passées. Elle paraissait agir avec naturel, bien qu'il puisse dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était distraite et, s'il était toujours capable de la lire correctement, anxieuse.

Cette fois, il descendit le reste de la bouteille d'une longue lampée.

Il supposait qu'on serait angoissé à moins. Après tout, elle allait incessamment sous peu devoir convaincre son cher et tendre époux de voler un appareil historique dans le Bureau Ovale afin de réécrire leur ligne temporelle…

« Bon. » déclara-t-il et le verre heurta la table avec un bruit sourd. « C'était très sympa, mais je vais y aller. »

L'ironie acérée fit grimacer Daniel et il s'en voulut d'éprouver l'ombre d'un remord. Il n'avait pas à surveiller ses actes ou ses paroles. Il était celui qui avait été offensé. Pas eux.

« Je vous accompagne. » lança Carter, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester, elle avait attrapé sa veste. Devant le regard ouvertement surpris de Daniel et celui plus modérément interrogateur de Janet, la jeune femme haussa les épaules. « Joe sera à la maison dans une heure ou deux… Je préfère être là avant lui. »

Ils acceptèrent l'explication, la gratifiant d'un 'bonne chance' et d'un 'courage'. Jack garda le silence et se dirigea vers la sortie, tressaillant à peine quand elle le rattrapa et se plaça un plus près de lui que ce qui était admissible pour une femme mariée à un autre homme.

L'air frais de la soirée automnale lui éclaircit les idées et il accéléra l'allure vers la borne de téléport. C'était peut-être une des seules technologies Ashen qu'il utilisait. Il fallait admettre que passer du Minnesotta à Washington en un battement de cil était pratique.

Carter lui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux et ça commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Crachez le morceau. » ordonna-t-il, satisfait de sa brusquerie. Elle méritait qu'il soit brusque.

La scientifique se mordit la lèvre et il fut soulagé de retrouver au moins un semblant de familiarité. Ses tics, eux, n'avaient pas changés.

« C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, avec hésitation. « Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas mais si vous… »

« Je me moque de Jim, Carter. » l'interrompit-il avant de cesser de marcher et de pivoter pour la dévisager, ignorant le pathétique 'Joe' qu'elle souffla pour le corriger. « Si vous êtes si sûre de vous, tant mieux. Mais si demain je retrouve des soldats devant ma porte, je saurai de qui ça vient. »

Il se détourna, prêt à reprendre sa marche mais elle le stoppa en posant la main sur son bras. Elle ne le tenait pas. Elle ne l'agrippait pas. Elle le _touchait_ juste. Et pourtant, il était incapable de se dégager.

« Il fut un temps où mes convictions vous suffisaient. » murmura-t-elle et était-ce de la douleur dans sa voix ? Elle était blessée de son manque de confiance ?

Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Et ça fait quel effet de découvrir que votre meilleur ami ne croie plus en vous ? » rétorqua-t-il, lui arrachant son bras sans aucune hésitation cette fois.

Il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs pas quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal… » lança-t-elle, avec une force nouvelle. Une détermination étrange.

Un rictus ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien Colonel.

« C'était bien imité dans ce cas, Carter. » assena-t-il. « Vous m'avez eu. »

« Jack… » supplia-t-elle presque, mais il ne la laissa pas conclure. Il ne voulait rien entendre et surtout pas ses pathétiques excuses.

« C'est terminé. » cingla-t-il. « Je vous aiderai, mais jamais, _jamais plus_, je ne vous donnerai le pouvoir de me blesser comme vous l'avez fait. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça. Elle avait Joe après tout… Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait brusquement tout plaquer et passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Si le plan marchait correctement, leur existence serait de toute façon effacée…

« Ce jour là… » avança-t-elle « Je voulais… Je vous ai cherché… pour m'excuser… mais… Vous étiez parti. Vous étiez parti, Jack. »

Un nouveau coup de poignard. Une nouvelle déchirure.

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

Elle mentait. Elle mentait forcément. Elle ne l'avait jamais cherché.

« C'est drôle… » commenta-t-il, faussement amusé. « La dernière image que j'ai du SGC, c'est vous dans la salle de briefing dans les bras de ce type. »

Une expression douloureuse contracta son visage.

« C'est mon mari… » se défendit-elle faiblement.

Trop faiblement.

« Il ne l'était pas à l'époque, non ? » insista Jack. « A l'époque, vous étiez… libre. »

Il savait qu'elle avait perçu le léger blanc. Il savait qu'elle en comprendrait la teneur. Ce qu'il sous-entendait et ce qu'il ne dirait pas.

Elle n'avait été libre qu'en théorie. En pratique, son cœur était censé être à lui.

Carter détourna la tête et ne planta son regard dans le sien qu'au bout de longues secondes.

« Je ne le suis plus. »

C'était ferme et définitif.

Ca l'irrita. Ca l'irrita profondément.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, et il fit un pas en avant, comblant l'espace déjà restreint qui les séparait. Elle était pratiquement collée contre sa poitrine et si elle ne recula pas par pur esprit de contradiction, il sentit parfaitement le frisson qui la traversa. Parvenir à la troubler malgré tout lui apporta un contentement étrange.

« Vraiment, Carter ? » insista-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas, le souffle court et une panique naissante clairement lisible sur son visage.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de ne pas pouvoir lui résister.

C'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait.

Il glissa une main sur son cou, l'enroulant sans hâte sur l'arrière de sa nuque, passant ses doigts sous l'encolure de sa veste. Il avait presque espéré qu'elle réagirait, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, la respiration hachée. Si l'endroit n'avait pas été public, Jack serait déjà probablement allé plus loin.

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et si ses paupières tressaillirent quand elle sentit son souffle caresser sa bouche, elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Il ne s'attarda au dessus de ses lèvres que quelques secondes. Après ça, il appuya sur sa nuque pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

« A qui appartenez-vous, _Samantha_ ? » murmura-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

Elle ne lâcha qu'un bref gémissement en réponse, avant de finalement réagir en le repoussant fermement. Il se laissa faire, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il avait donc encore un pouvoir sur elle en fin de compte…

« Je n'appartiens à personne. » rétorqua-t-elle, une lueur furieuse rehaussant le bleu de son regard.

« Si ça vous plait de le croire… » répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Il se serait remis en route si un cri essoufflé n'avait pas attiré leur attention. Jack regarda Daniel les rejoindre en songeant que les années n'avaient rien changé à son pitoyable sens du timing.

« Ah, vous êtes encore là ! » s'exclama l'archéologue, l'air soulagé. « Jack, on a oublié de parler des notes… Vous pourriez manger avec Janet et moi pour qu'on vous explique… »

Jack leva un sourcil mais un regard à Carter lui confirma qu'il était allé assez loin pour ce soir. Quelques mètres de plus en sa compagnie et les choses risquaient de sérieusement dégénérer.

« Pourquoi pas. » accepta-t-il nonchalamment. Et il rebroussa chemin en plantant là ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

_Je donnerai mon âme  
Comme l'amie de ton âme  
Comme un homme  
Que son amour condamne  
Et qui sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à croire  
Après l'espoir..._

Le salon semblait vide.

Jack jouait distraitement avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière en se demandant ce qui faisait que ce soir était différent des autres. Il avait simplement dîné avec Daniel et Janet, espérant et craignant à la fois que Carter ne revienne finalement. Mais elle n'était pas réapparue et il avait fini par rentrer, rejetant l'invitation de l'archéologue à séjourner chez lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Carter et son stupide ambassadeur. La scène se dessinait si clairement dans sa tête qu'il en avait la nausée.

Elle lui annonçait, avec tact, qu'elle était désormais stérile… Peut-être même pleurait-elle un peu… Bien évidemment, il la prenait dans ses bras et la consolait… Bien évidemment… Et il l'embrassait… Il l'embrassait… Elle lui expliquait tout et il acceptait de jouer les héros… Parce que Carter avait ce pouvoir de transformer les gens… de leur donner de la force… de l'espoir…

Un soupir douloureux monta dans sa gorge et il réalisa que la rancune s'était atténuée, vaincue par cette jalousie mordante qu'il éprouvait envers Joe.

Pensait-elle à lui parfois ?

Pensait-elle à lui comme il pensait à elle ? Voyait-elle son visage quand elle fermait les yeux ? Imaginait-elle son corps sous ses doigts ? Prétendait-elle que Joe était lui quand il l'embrassait, quand ils faisaient l'amour, comme il avait tant de fois gémi son prénom dans l'extase avec ces quelques filles qu'il avait ramassées dans les bars ?

Regrettait-elle la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir ?

Ou était-elle heureuse avec son mari, sa petite vie bien ordonnée et l'absence reposante de danger ?

Il se souvenait d'un temps où il avait pensé que l'histoire finirait inévitablement bien pour eux… Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû céder aussi vite… Peut-être aurait-il dû envoyer ce Joe mordre la poussière au lieu de lui concéder à la fois sa victoire avec les Ashens et la femme qu'il aimait…

Il se prit à espérer que Joe se révèle être assez lâche pour les trahir, les dénoncer… Le plan serait à l'eau, mais elle lui reviendrait. Ultimement, elle serait à lui.

Dommage que son éthique le pousse à tenir compte du reste de l'humanité…

_Pense à moi  
Quand ses yeux te caressent  
Pense à moi  
Quand ses gestes te blessent  
Pense à moi  
Quand son ombre te laisse  
Pense à moi  
Pour autant de ce temps qui me reste_

Le léger coup perça à peine la brume qui le retenait prisonnier d'une somnolence lourde. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes et un second coup pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et se redresser. Il ne comprit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte qu'avec un temps de retard. Il n'avait pas eu de visiteur depuis très longtemps.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre confirma qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie.

Perplexe, Jack s'arracha du canapé et se dirigea aussi silencieusement qu'il put vers la cuisine. Il doutait que des soldats envoyés par les Ashens ou le Gouvernement auraient frappés avant d'entrer pour l'assassiner mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Récupérer l'arme qu'il planquait dans le bol ébréché, posé sur le haut du placard, ne lui prit que quelques secondes.

Il finit par entrouvrir la porte d'entrée avec une hésitation à peine palpable. Carter se tenait devant lui, la main levée comme pour marteler le pauvre battant. Son bras retomba lourdement à ses côtés et elle se contenta de le dévisager avec incertitude.

« Je dérange ? » demanda-t-elle finalement quand le silence se fit trop lourd.

Pour un peu, il aurait pu se croire revenu dix ans en arrière, quand tout était normal. Comme si elle s'était régulièrement invitée chez lui, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais coupé les ponts.

« Il y a une rousse pulpeuse dans mon lit. » répliqua-t-il sans même y penser, poussé par ce besoin de se venger.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et il ne manqua pas l'expression fugitive qui traversa son visage. Mélange de douleur et de colère. Ca ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction. Et il réalisa qu'il avait sans le vouloir enterré la hache de guerre. Il était las de se battre contre elle. Sil tout devait changer alors… quelle importance ?

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse entrer, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation. Elle désigna d'un geste du menton le Beretta qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

« La rousse est un agent du KGB ? »

Il y avait un humour désabusé dans sa voix et il supposa que la pointe de soulagement qu'il y détecta était due au fait qu'elle avait une vue parfaite sur le lit non défait de sa chambre puisqu'elle donnait sur le salon.

« Vous auriez pu être venu me tuer. » répondit-il simplement, en déposant le Beretta sur la table basse. « Toujours être sur ses gardes, Carter, c'est la règle numéro un. Jim vous aurait-il fait oublier ça ? »

La façon dont elle détourna la tête l'alarma et il nota pour la première fois qu'elle était nettement plus pâle que plus tôt dans la journée. La raison n'était pas très dure deviner.

« Joe ne sera pas avec nous. » conclut-il.

« Il récupérera le GDO. » le détrompa-t-elle. « Et il ne nous dénoncera pas. »

Il étudia attentivement ses traits tirés.

« Mais ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent et elle les humecta, sans doute pour dissimuler son trouble. Elle croisa les bras devant la poitrine dans une attitude défensive. Il crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre. Tout dans sa position indiquait qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille… mais elle était venue ici. A deux heures du matin. Elle n'était ni chez elle, ni chez Janet ou Daniel. Elle était chez lui.

« Il savait. » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux.

« Il… savait… » répéta-t-il avec incertitude. Qu'avait su Joe qui l'avait mise dans un tel état ?

Lentement, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la petite cheminée qui se situait entre les deux chambres. Elle balada ses mains sur le manteau, arrangeant les babioles qui s'y trouvaient et examinant les rares photos encadrées qui y trônaient. Toutes de Charlie et aucune de SG1.

« Il m'a dit qu'il y avait certainement une erreur avec les chiffres. » reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. « Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas censé arriver. »

« C'est soit extrêmement naïf, soit extrêmement idiot. » commenta Jack, sans grande compassion.

Elle émit un bruit qu'il jugea à mi-chemin entre un rire et un sanglot mais comme elle lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Il fit un pas vers elle mais s'immobilisa quand elle recommença à parler.

« Ca fait trois ans. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée qui sonnait faux. « Trois ans qu'on essaye d'avoir un enfant. Trois ans que je culpabilise de ne pas arriver à tomber enceinte. Trois ans qu'il me répète que ça finira par arriver. Trois ans et il n'a jamais pensé que _peut-être_ je faisais partie des statistiques ? »

Joe avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure. Cependant et même si ça le désolait, contrarier le diplomate n'était pas dans leur intérêt immédiat.

« Il m'a exposé à ça. » continua-t-elle avec rancœur. « Il m'a laissé prendre ce vaccin en sachant qu'il y avait une possibilité que ça me rende… » Sa voix se brisa et elle expira lentement. « Dieu… » souffla-t-elle. « Je voulais vraiment un bébé… Je suppose que la punition est à la hauteur de la faute. »

« Ce n'est pas une punition, Carter… Ce n'est qu'une… »

« Coïncidence ? » l'interrompit-elle, en se tournant vers lui et il y avait bel et bien des traces humides sur ses joues mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Oui… » répondit-il, brisant de quelques pas de plus le gouffre qui les séparait. « Une malheureuse coïncidence et je… je suis désolé. »

Elle balaya sa compassion d'un geste de la main, trop prise par son raisonnement enfiévré pour s'en préoccuper.

« Ne voyez-vous donc pas ?! » demanda-t-elle. « Je vous ai laissé tomber pour prendre la défense de Joe et vous êtes parti et je l'ai épousé et ça a causé la perte de la planète et… »

« Hey ! » intervint-il avant que ça escalade.

Elle le fixa sans rien dire quelques secondes puis se passa une main sur le visage.

« Tout allait bien avant-hier… » marmonna-t-elle.

Il n'était plus très loin d'elle maintenant. Il tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule, soulagé quand elle ne refusa pas son contact.

« Vous avez le droit de craquer, Carter. » dit-il gentiment, tirant légèrement son bras vers lui.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'encouragements pour se laisser aller à l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait. Il avait craint que ce soit plus gênant mais elle se fondit contre lui avec naturel et la certitude qu'elle était faite pour ses bras le heurta avec force.

« Ce n'est pas une punition, Carter. » répéta-t-il. « Et on va réparer tout ça. Rien de tout ça n'arrivera et vous aurez tout un tas de bébés. »

Il disait n'importe quoi mais il voulait juste qu'elle arrête de trembler. Il savait qu'elle pleurait en silence, le visage enfoui dans son épaule, et il ne put résister à la tentation de la serrer plus fort. Il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elle se calme et quand elle se redressa finalement, les muscles de Jack se crispèrent, refusant de la libérer.

Mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement visant à s'écarter, se contentant d'étudier son visage. Pour la première fois, il se soucia des ravages que le temps avait faits. Il n'avait pas pris le vaccin antivieillissement. Il était vieux. Tellement plus vieux qu'elle à présent. Et pourtant, ça ne semblait pas être ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Vous n'auriez jamais pris le risque. » déclara-t-elle finalement, avec regret et il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

Elle ferma les yeux et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« A la place de Joe, vous m'auriez protégée. » explicita-t-elle, avant de s'agripper à lui plus fort encore. « Non… Vous n'auriez jamais accepté en premier lieu. »

Sans qu'il sache comment, sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux.

« Je vous protégerai toujours, Carter. » murmura-t-il doucement. « C'est mon job. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Plus maintenant. »

Il tira légèrement sur son épaule pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Quand elle le fit, Jack déposa une ébauche de baiser sur son front.

« Toujours. » promit-il.

Il y avait un aveu dans ce simple mot. Un aveu qu'elle saisit parfaitement.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard et il se sentit sourire. La main qui était encore dans ses cheveux glissa jusqu'à sa joue et son pouce caressa doucement ses lèvres pleines. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser là et maintenant.

« Carter… » avertit-il prudemment. Il la connaissait. Elle était toujours mariée et elle n'était pas le genre de femme à jeter son mariage aux orties pour une aventure. Bien qu'il doutait que quoi que ce soit entre eux puisse être éphémère… mais…

« Joe m'a menti. » répondit-elle. « Mais s'il faut être honnête, j'ai menti la première. Je mens à chaque fois que je dis l'aimer. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Je l'aime, oui… Mais pas… pas comme… »

Il posa son front contre le sien, ayant du mal à contrôler les pulsions violentes qui se disputaient en lui. Il voulait l'embrasser, la trainer dans sa chambre… Il voulait…

« Si on réussit, rien de tout ça n'aura existé. » continua-t-elle « Il faut espérer que je sois moins stupide la prochaine fois. »

Il ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire que lorsqu'elle passa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attira vers elle. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre et se dévorèrent immédiatement, affamées. Il aurait été incapable de dire qui guida qui jusqu'au lit, mais quand ils y arrivèrent, ils étaient nettement moins habillés.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, le monde tourna à l'endroit.

_Pense à moi  
Quand le rideau se baisse  
Pense à moi  
A force de faiblesse  
Pense à moi  
Que mon corps se redresse  
Pense à moi  
Pense à moi  
...Loin de toi...  
Pense à moi_

Les lèvres de Jack coururent le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa bouche. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes avant de lancer la 'grande opération' et il ne voulait pas les gâcher.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul… » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Je veux venir. »

Un frisson mauvais le traversa à l'idée qu'elle s'expose ainsi au danger. C'était une mission suicide, ils le savaient tous. Et si la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre avait raison, alors il n'en reviendrait pas. Et c'était une excellente raison pour embrasser Carter jusqu'à plus soif.

« Jack… » supplia-t-elle « Laisse-moi venir… »

Il secoua la tête, persuadé sans savoir pourquoi que si elle l'accompagnait, elle n'en réchapperait pas plus qu'eux tous. Il captura sa bouche, la torturant sous la sienne jusqu'à ce que l'alarme de sa montre ne se déclenche, leur signalant qu'il était temps de rejoindre le reste de leur équipe de fortune.

Jack s'arracha à elle avec difficulté, déposa un autre baiser plus léger sur ses lèvres et n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant d'alléger son cœur.

« Je t'aime, Carter. » lâcha-t-il rapidement, mal à l'aise. « J'espère que tu le sais. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son regard parlait pour elle.

Ils n'en avaient pas eu beaucoup, mais ça rendait leur temps ensemble plus précieux encore.

_Je laisserai les heures  
Faire le tour de tes poignets  
Je laisserais plusieurs  
De mes nuits à ton chevet  
Je laisserai l'odeur  
De ta peau encore plus près  
Je laisserai la peur  
Avoir peur d'être trop près_

Soudain, la douleur fut omniprésente et il s'écroula, terrassé par ces centaines de mini-laser. Sa main s'ouvrit sans son accord et le mot s'en échappa. Ils étaient si près… si près… Quelques centimètres…

La souffrance brouillait ses sens. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il connaissait la sensation, l'avait éprouvé bien trop de fois.

Et brusquement, une ombre passa au dessus de lui, s'empara du mot et le jeta dans le vortex. Il voulut hurler, tuer, pleurer peut-être mais ça ne changea rien… Elle s'effondra tout de même, le visage tourné vers lui, figé dans une grimace de douleur.

C'était injuste et en même temps logique. Une boucle qui se bouclait. Une dette payée. Une faute expiée.

Son nom était dans sa bouche mais ne semblait pas pouvoir passer ses lèvres. Il la vit ciller puis déglutir péniblement. Ses lèvres tressautèrent dans une sorte de sourire triste.

_Dans une autre vie, peut-être… _

Puis, Jack ferma les yeux…

Et tout s'effaça.

_Je laisserai mon coeur  
Au coeur de ce que tu es  
Et si j'en meurs  
C'est que mourir le voulait  
Et tant pis s'il n'y a plus rien à croire  
Après l'espoir…_


End file.
